Kirby
Background In the far stellar reaches of the cosmic universe we all reside in... Within a galaxy, where both science AND magic comply to logic, exists a planet unlike any other, a planet with unique attributes and interesting aspects, this planet is known as Planet Popstar! This star-shaped planet contains one of the most cute and most innocent creatures! Though cute, they can put up a fight, and one of these creatures, is actually the savior of a savior of planets to galaxies! He may be pink and small, but he's immensely powerful once in battle with him. He's known as 'Kirby! ' He may just seem like this small cute creature who wouldn't hurt a fly, though really, Kirby has the capacity to literally destroy entire planets within a matter of seconds! While on the topic of that, Kirby has been the savior and hero of his very own planet to even galaxy numerous times, as big baddies attempt to sabotage his own home region within the universe. But no matter what, Kirby will never give up if bad is on the loose. He's nearly unstoppable and has defeated even one capable of destroying our entire universe! Personality Kirby most of the time acts child-like and bubbly with barely any occasions of portraying a negative attitude and personality. That and he appears to always have a hungry appetite. Put a 2 meter cake right to his face after he eats, say... A Thanksgiving dinner and he'll eat it as if he were still hungry. If villainy were to occur with Kirby around, without hesitation, Kirby would stop doing what he is doing immediately and would attempt to stop this villainous threat. No matter how gruesome said threat would be, Kirby would always attempt to stop either his way, or of another individual's way, as what matters to him is the safety to everyone and no one less. Powers/Abilities * Superhuman Abilities ( Strength, Speed, Durability, ETC. ) * Immensely faster than light speeds. ( Kirby has kept up with someone capable of moving to the end-point of a galaxy to the start of it in a matter of seconds. It's also been estimated that Kirby can travel over Over 90 trillion times faster than light, at his full speed that is. ) * Magic ( Whether with his copy abilities or just on his own. ) * Flight ( Has the Warp Star as well. ) * Power absorption/Copy ability * Enhanced Senses ( Eye Sight, hearing, ETC. ) * Energy projection. * Danmeku * Can summon helpers * Telekinesis ( Via PSI. ) * Immortality ( Since his species is capable of living to tens of thousands of years. That and simple human techniques such as standard guns or melee weapons can't kill him, let alone harm him. ) * Martial Arts * Has mastered any type of weapon. ( Hammer, Sword, and others. ) * Fire Manipulation. * Ice Manipulation * Plant Manipulation ( Via leaf. ) * Water Manipulation * Resistance to mind manipulation, gravity manipulation & reality warping, ( He literally is capable of out-running a black hole, though he can still be damaged by one, he's capable of escaping one. ) * Mastered the ways of stealth. * Possible Reality Warping * Can cause explosions via bombs. * Capable of beating people no matter how durable they are. ( Like poison. ) * Rather intelligent. * Can create things that become sentient with just paint. * Can teleport with some abilities. * Athleticism. * Time manipulation. * Can as well stop time. * ETC. ( Kirby has far more abilities. Research em' if you like. ) Relationships Newton Pud Kirby sees considers Newton as a friend, and feels like Newton and him are close like butter and jelly. However, Newton does not share the same in return. Newton may not hate Kirby, but he is heavily annoyed by him at times. Once, Kirby wanted Newton to cook for him, and Newton did not like it one bit. However, in the present day Newton appears to be more tolerable towards Kirby after a certain individual confronted Newton, discussing to him about Newton's past negativity and tough guy nature. But basically, Kirby likes Newton, and Newton likes Kirby. Keyla Ever since their first meeting, Keyla immediately adored Kirby for his squishy, bubbly, and overall adorable appearance and nature. As for Kirby, Kirby sees Keyla as a very nice child, and shows the same to her in return even. He even is somewhat protective of her... If it weren't for Newton, the two might've never met. Ren Amamiya Kirby appears to be immensely fond of Ren, more-so than most other people usually. The two heroes first met with Kirby saving Ren down in volcano, after being abruptly flung there by the great evil himself, Aku. After realizing his surprisingly vigorous strength and power, as well as seeing a held back demonstration of Kirby's power, Akira saw this as an advantage and immediately asked for Kirby's Ultra Sword all for the intent to defeat Aku. Being the generous pink puffball he is, Kirby allowed it with no problem. Alas, after a major battle against Aku himself, and defeating him, Akira officially made a social link Kirby. This officially started Ren and Kirby's friendship, becoming best friends and having a close connection already as it seems. And as cute and sweet as it is, Kirby even sees Akira as a parent-like figure, considering him a father towards him. Gallery Ultrasword_Kirby.png Hypernova_kirby.png Sleep_Kirby.png Trivia * Though Kirby may not look it, he is very very very powerful in strength. He has the capability of simply destroying numerous planets, to literally destroying our entire universe if he really felt like it. * Kirby sees Newton Pud as a friend... Too bad Newton doesn't share the same in return. * Give Kirby anything, he'll eat it. Not that he wishes to, but he's capable of so. * Though Kirby is a baby for his age & species, and will portray childish behavior most of the time, he can act rather smart, to the point of a genius. He once built a spaceship in a matter of seconds, and solved complex problems almost instantly. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vigorous Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroic Characters Category:Lawful Characters (Sub-Alignment)